1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a network camera and system and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network camera is a device for transmitting a captured image to a client device in a wired or wireless manner. The network camera converts a captured image from analog to digital, encodes the digitally converted image, and transmits the encoded image via a wired or wireless network. Network cameras are broadly used to capture images in a security system using a closed circuit television (CCTV).